Gabapentin, 1-(aminomethyl)-1-cyclohexaneacetic acid, has the chemical structure of formula II: 
Gabapentin is used for treating cerebral diseases such as epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesis and cranial traumas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,175 to Satzinger et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses that gabapentin of formula (II) shows hypothermal and, in some cases, narcosis-potentiating or sedating properties as well as protective effect against cardiozole cramp in animals. Gabapentin is the active ingredient in Neurontin, marketed by Warner Lambert, and approved by the Food and Drug Administration as an anti-epileptic, anti-seizure, or anti-convulsant medication. As such, there has been a need for producing pure and stable gabapentin.
In one process for the preparation of gabapentin, an intermediary, α,α′,dicyano-β,β-pentamethyleneglutarimide (formula I) is produced by the Guareschi reaction in the following manner. Cyclohexanone and ethylcyanoacetate are reacted in an anhydrous environment in the presence of gaseous ammonia dissolved in ethanol. The reaction is represented as 
The Guareschi reaction is inefficient as the reaction requires at least 48 hours to proceed to completion, and more typically between 48-168 hours for completion. In addition, current environmental regulations make it impractical to produce gaseous NH3 in ethanol on a large scale.